The Family's Together Again
by Leighawen
Summary: One shot. SG-1 returns and a surprise is waiting. Fluffy at the end. SG-1 family-ish. Sam/Jack Terrible summary.


**Disclaimer**- I don't own Stargate: SG-1 and I'm not making any money.

A/n- okay, so another one-shot.

* * *

Hammond couldn't believe his eyes when SG-1 walked down the ramp with Jacob. They were captured during a routine mission and had been missing for months. Relief rushed through the General as he noted that they all looked healthy and unharmed.

"How long have we been gone?" Jack asked desperately

Hammond looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We haven't been able to figure out how long we were captured," Daniel explained. "We lost track of time in the cell."

"Six months," Hammond said gently, knowing what questions such an answer would bring.

The three men looked surprised at the length of time, but that was quickly replaced with worry.

Jack voiced the question on all of their minds. "Did Sam-"

"Isolation room three." As soon as the words left Hammond's mouth the three men were out of the Gate room and running through the corridors.

Jacob looked to his friend. "How long ago was it?"

"Four days," Hammond replied. He shook his head. "The girl can scream like the devil."

* * *

SG-3 was walking out of the third isolation room just as SG-1 turned down the hallway. A loud howling echoed off the concrete walls; high pitched and angry.

"How-" Jack started as the screams died away.

"Good," Reynolds answered. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'd recommend staying away if she had something sharp in her hand." The Marine smirked. "Then again from the threats she was throwing out a few days ago I think you should _really_ stay away if she has something blunt."

"Really bad?" Jack asked, worried.

"39 hours total," he replied before leaving.

Jack walked into the room with Daniel and Teal'c at his heels. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Dr. Samantha O'Neill winced. "Easy there, little guy. You don't have to bite so hard."

She was holding a small baby in her right arm… and another small baby in her left. Each was feeding hungrily. Sam had the most beautiful look of awe and happiness on her face. She looked up when she felt the presence of a symbiote and her eyes went wide.

"Jack?" she asked, as if terrified of the answer.

"Two?" he said, so amazed he was unable to move.

She smiled, nodding, tears coming to her eyes as she realized that he was really _here_. That everyone was back safe.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "_Two_?"

Sam laughed at his amazement. "Yes; two."

She looked down at them as they suckled her breast.

"They're beautiful," Jack said, stroking a soft cheek.

"Indeed," Teal'c murmured. He and Daniel had walked over to the other side of the bed at some point.

"Sam; they're amazing," Daniel breathed.

Jack kissed Sam's forehead. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this alone. I should've stayed."

"I wasn't alone for a lot of it," Sam replied, looking up to him with a watery smile.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"When everyone found out I was pregnant," Sam explained, "they were all determined to help me out. The kids will have enough clothes to last them until they're two. Their room is completely done. They have enough toys for a lifetime." Sam laughed. "I haven't been left along since they were born. Although everyone did stay away from me during the birth. The SG-teams have been taking shifts staying with me; even through the night."

"Really?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "I think they just want to hold the babies."

"They're pretty irresistible," Daniel remarked.

"Of course they are," Jack responded. "Just look at their mom."

"Have you named them?" Teal'c asked.

"This is Zachary Kevin O'Neill," Sam introduced, indicating the one on the right.

Jack smiled; that was the name they agreed on for a boy. He kissed his wife.

"And what about this little guy?" Daniel asked.

"Girl," Sam corrected. "And I haven't named her yet." She looked up to Jack. "We never agreed on a name."

"Jennifer," Jack said, it was the named Sam really wanted. "Jennifer Mae O'Neill."

Sam smiled at him. Why he wanted his daughter's middle name to be Mae was beyond her; but she could get used to it.

Zach pulled away and started shifting. Jack instantly picked up the little boy and put him on a shoulder, patting his small back to make him burp.

Sam truly believed that everything would now be all right. Her two children were healthy, her husband was beside her, and the two godfathers were starting to argue- in a kind, calm, manner- over which one was their godchild.

Jack caught her eyes and an overwhelming happiness washed over her. By the look in his brown eyes, he felt the same.

* * *

A/n- That's all folks! Review if you feel like it. Thanks for reading. Oh, I'm working on a multi-chapter story, but I want to get a little further into it before I post it. The good news is that I found a few more half-finished oneshots when I was cleaning out my documents, so I'll have a few more stories up. :D


End file.
